Chocolates and roses -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Dan wants to make Phil's birthday the best he can this year. sorry for the crappy summary but i don't wanna give too much away.


AN: I'm sorry**********************************************************************************************************************Dan made his way through the busy streets of London with a small smile tugging at his lips. Today was Phil's birthday. Dan had decided that this year he was going to try his hardest to make it a great day for his boyfriend. He wanted to be the best boyfriend by buying Phil a load of gifts to make up for how grumpy he was half the time. Dan had made a promise to himself that no matter what he was feeling like, he would be happy just for today.

He smiled as he made his way into the small supermarket a few minutes away from their apartment. It was only a small place so they didn't have the best range of things, but he knew that there were a certain brand of chocolates that was sold here which Phil just adored. Dan picked up the box of chocolate, examining it quickly before he made his way over to the flower section, selecting a small bundle of roses.

Dan knew that the combination of Phil's favourite chocolates and the roses would be sure to make Phil more than happy. Dan didn't know why he felt the need to spoil Phil. Maybe it was just because he loved him so much. Dan would never admit it publicly of course but he loved Phil a lot. Probably more than a lot.

They had been together for nearly five years and sure Dan could be annoying and he knew that. But he also knew that Phil loved him, and he loved Phil. They were the perfect couple with a healthy amount of arguments and sex. Their relationship was just great and Dan couldn't ask for anymore than that.

He made his way to the checkout, grinning at the woman who smiled in return as she scanned the items.

"They're lovely flowers, aren't they? Are they for someone?"

"Yeah, my um, friend" he cursed silently to himself for still not being able to call Phil his boyfriend. "It's his birthday today and he loves roses" he added as he handed over a five pound note to the woman.

She smiled, carefully placing the delicate flowers in a flower bag and handing them over to Dan along with the chocolates and his change "Well, there you go. I hope you two have a nice day" she greeted cheerfully before turning to face the next customer. Dan nodded, making his way out of the shop with an even bigger smile spread across his face.

He walked the last few minutes back to their apartment just thinking about Phil's reaction and how happy this was going to make him. Dan really did deserve the title best boyfriend in the world now.

As he opened their front door, there was a smell that Dan couldn't really place. He thought about it for a second before shrugging it off that they really needed to clean more. Sure he wasn't that tidiest but Phil liked to keep things at least organised and liveable in.

"Phil? I'm home" he Dan shouted as he shuffled out of his shoes and began to make his way upstairs to Phil's room. At a time like this he began to wish there weren't so many stairs in their apartment. It might be the only reason he wasn't severally over weight but he was just so unfit that stairs were just his ultimate arch enemy.

He knocked on his friends door, waiting a few seconds before speaking "Phil? I'm coming in okay" he slowly opened the door and peaked inside.

There lay Phil's corpse propped up against his bedroom wall as his glassy blue eyes stared straight ahead. A small puddle of dried blood sat around him, already dried into the carpet.

"Phil!"

Dan gasped as he ran over to him. He dropped the flowers and chocolates, sinking too his knees and he carefully traced the cut on Phil's neck. He stared at the dried blood on the carpet, making a face before looking back into Phil's eyes.

"Phil, you're supposed to clean up when you make a mess silly" he smiled, gently laying a kiss on the boys stone cold cheek. "I'm glad you stayed here while I was out. I was worried you'd leave and then we wouldn't be able to spend your birthday together"

He sat down properly, leaning over to grab the flowers and chocolates before turning back to smile at Phil. "I bought you your favourite chocolates, and some roses. I know they're your favourite" silence only filled the room, making Dan feel a little uncomfortable "What's wrong Phil?" he asked his eyes scanning over the dark haired boys body.

Dan was beginning to worry what could have upset Phil so much when he noticed how Phil was leaning on his wrist at a weird twisted angle. He smiled to himself as he carefully moved Phil's wrist into a more comfortable position looking back into Phil's dull lifeless eyes. "There we go, that's what the problem was, wasn't it?" he grinned as he placed the flowers and chocolates in Phil's lap with a small thud.

"What a good birthday this is, right Phil?" he laughed softly to himself, snuggling closer to Phil's corpse "You'll stay mine forever" he smirked, lacing his and Phil's cold hands together.

"Even age can't tear us apart now"


End file.
